Conserte Meu Coração
by HinaUchihaMK
Summary: Ela se sentia despedaçada, estraçalhada. Haveria concerto? Ela achava que não. Não eram de verdade, todos os beijos, abraços, carinhos. Ela o amava tanto que não quis enxergar que eram mentiras.


**Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem.**

 **Postei essa fanfic a alguns anos atrás e minha intenção na época era fazer uma longfic, depois de muitos anos sem progresso creio que ela será melhor aproveitada como uma oneshot, portanto estou repostando.**

 **Relendo a história só conseguia pensar em quão dramática é a mente de uma adolescente.**

 **A música que eu usei, e que me inspirou a escrever a fic foi "Unbreak My Heart" de Toni Braxton.**

* * *

 _ **Não me deixe com toda essa dor**_

 _ **Não me deixe aqui fora na chuva**_

 _ **Volte e traga de volta o meu sorriso**_

 _ **Venha e jogue essas lágrimas bem longe**_

Ela se sentia despedaçada, estraçalhada.

Haveria concerto?

Ela achava que não.

Como ele podia ter feito isso com ela?

Depois de tudo o que ela fizera para que ele fosse feliz?

Ela quase morreu por ele, no único momento em que realmente foi egoísta.

Não esperava que ele lhe retribuísse todos os seus sentimentos, só queria colocá-los para fora, depois de todos esses anos guardados e alimentados com sonhos e devaneios infantis.

Mas ele retribuiu.

Não, ele tentou, ele fingiu retribuir.

Não eram de verdade, todos os beijos, abraços, carinhos.

Ela o amava tanto que não quis enxergar que eram mentiras.

Dois anos de amor incondicional e tentativas foram em vão?

Ela demostrou todo seu amor para ele, de todos os modos possíveis, e quando entregou seu corpo a ele, pensou realmente ser amada, mas não devia ter se enganado deste modo.

Ele em momento algum disse eu te amo, ela devia ter imaginado que ele não esqueceria Haruno Sakura tão facilmente.

Não por alguém tão inútil e fraca como ela, ela pensava que tinha mudado, se tornado mais forte, ledo engano como todo o namoro com Naruto.

Porque ele a pediu em namoro?

Para fazê-la sofrer mais agora?

Enquanto se lembra de seus braços fortes e acolhedores nas noites de tempestade, dos beijos enquanto assistiam filmes "melosos" como ele os chamava.

Realmente, ele fingia bem.

 _ **Eu preciso dos seus braços para me abraçar agora**_

 _ **As noites são tão cruéis**_

 _ **Traga de volta noites quando eu tinha você aqui ao meu lado**_

Teria sido melhor se ele tivesse lhe dado um "fora" quando ela se declarou, a dor seria menor, não haveriam lembranças de momentos felizes, não haveria saudades dos beijos avassaladores que lhe bambeavam as pernas e a deixavam sem ar.

Ele foi cruel.

Ela foi ingênua em acreditar que ele a amava, depois de tantos anos se declarando para outra mulher, enquanto ela somente sonhava com o dia em que ele diria as mesmas palavras a ela.

Isso nunca ocorreu. Sempre que ela dizia que o amava ele simplesmente sorria e a agradecia, ela dizia a si mesmo que ele só não tinha jeito com as palavras, ou que esse era o jeito dele dizer eu te amo.

Ilusões.

Meras ilusões.

O que ela sentiu quando ele disse "Precisamos conversar Hinata"? Ficou com medo é claro.

Ele a muito não lhe chamava de "Hinata-chan", era sempre "Hina-chan", mas Hinata nunca. Ele nunca havia falado nesse tom sério e com esse sentimento de... Pena?

Sim era isso que ela sentiu na voz dele, enquanto ele destruía todos os seus sonhos, todas as suas ilusões de amor perfeito, enquanto ele dizia que havia tentado amá-la, mas que não conseguiu esquecer Sakura, e que a mesma havia se declarado para ele.

Depois de tudo o que ela fez por ele. Enfrentou seu pai, a pessoa que ela mais temia, para poder namorá-lo. Depois de todos esses anos de dedicação total, ele a troca por alguém que sempre o desprezou, que sempre se disse apaixonada por outro.

O que ela fez?

Nada, simplesmente nada, ficou parada olhado para ele, na hora não chorou, não argumentou, nada. Ficou lá sentada na cama em que eles várias vezes se amaram. Não, em que ela várias vezes o amou e ele simplesmente a utilizava para o prazer próprio.

 _ **Volte atrás naquele triste "adeus"**_

 _ **Traga de volta a alegria em minha vida**_

 _ **Não me deixe aqui com estas lágrimas**_

 _ **Venha com seus beijos fazer esta dor passar**_

 _ **Não consigo esquecer o dia que você se foi**_

 _ **O tempo é tão insensível**_

 _ **E a vida é tão cruel sem você aqui ao meu lado**_

Quando ele terminou e disse "Sinto muito e agradeço por seus sentimentos" ela se levantou, e sem dizer nada saiu correndo daquele apartamento onde seus momentos mais felizes ficaram guardados, carregando somente a dor se sentindo desprezada, trocada por alguém melhor.

Mas todos a desprezam, todos a substituem, deveria estar acostumada não?

Sim deveria, mas dessa vez foi demais.

Foi para o único lugar em que se sentia bem, uma cachoeira afastada da vila onde treinava suas técnicas, para ficar mais forte para que Naruto a admirasse, para que somente ele a reconhecesse, mas e agora?

Por que lutar? Por quem lutar? Não havia mais ninguém.

Quando finalmente chegou a cachoeira aí sim, ela chorou, chorou tudo o que sentia, chorou esperando que aquelas lágrimas levassem toda a dor, toda a raiva.

Raiva sim, mas não de Naruto por ter destruído seus sonhos ingênuos de contos de fadas, ou de Sakura por ter lhe tirado em alguns instantes o que ela lutou boa parte de seus 18 anos para conseguir.

Não, sentia raiva de si mesma por ter sido tão idiota, tão ingênua, tão burra, tão incapaz de conquistá-lo.

Não era necessária para ninguém afinal, poderia se matar nesse instante, mas não o fez, não podia, prometeu a sua mãe que cuidaria de Hanabi e de seu pai, e ela não quebrava promessas.

Que irônico aquele que lhe ensinou esse princípio acabou de quebrar uma promessa, afinal em uma das noites de tempestades ele lhe prometera que não a abandonaria e o que ele fez?

A deixou abandonada, despedaçada, destruída.

 _ **Conserte meu coração**_

 _ **Diga que me amará novamente**_

 _ **Desfaça essa dor que você provocou**_

 _ **Quando você saiu por aquela porta**_

 _ **E saiu de minha vida**_

 _ **Enxugue as lágrimas**_

 _ **Que chorei tantas noites**_

 _ **Refaça meu coração, Meu coração**_

Passou a noite chorando as margens daquela cachoeira, estava sem forças para conter as lágrimas, ficaria ali deitada olhando para o nada, se desmanchado em lágrimas, se Neji não a tivesse encontrado, e a tirado de seu transe:

_ Hinata-sama o que aconteceu?- aquele sentimento de pena novamente, estava cansada dele, por que todos tinham pena dela? Ela não respondeu à pergunta do primo, continuou na mesma posição chorando silenciosamente da mesma maneira - Já amanheceu Hinata-sama, estão todos preocupados com você. Naruto disse que você saiu correndo ontem à noite... - Não ouviu mais nada do que Neji lhe disse, só sentiu quando ele lhe pegou no colo, provavelmente cansado de ser ignorado, e a levou para casa.

Olhando para o céu ela percebera que havia amanhecido. Ela sentia que nunca mais o céu iria ser igual para ela, afinal o seu sol a tinha abandonado, seriam dias nublados para sempre.


End file.
